


Alfa Centauri Cb56

by Aamu16



Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Curses, Español, Gen, Lulu Galore, LuluGalore2020, Reto de escritura, September 2020, Spanish, Surreal, Time Travel, prompts, weird friendships, writing challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aamu16/pseuds/Aamu16
Summary: Respira profundamente el aire del océano, es una de esas cosas que no cambian sin importar cuantas veces dé la vuelta al reloj. Le encantaba. Pero, si fuéramos hacia atrás, unos 5.648 años en el pasado, a su primera vida, encontrarías que el mar, la brisa y el olor a salitre y yodo le importaban más bien poco.





	Alfa Centauri Cb56

Respira profundamente el aire del océano, es una de esas cosas que no cambian sin importar cuantas veces dé la vuelta al reloj. Le encantaba. Pero, si fuéramos hacia atrás, unos 5.648 años en el pasado, a su primera vida, encontrarías que el mar, la brisa y el olor a salitre y yodo le importaban más bien poco. Como podrás comprender después de retroceder y avanzar tantas veces (por tantos errores) ha llegado a apreciar las cosas que (casi) nunca cambian un poco más. Como la lluvia sobre la piel (siempre es fría, salvo cuando es ácida), la luna llena (menos cuando el cielo está lleno de nubes púrpuras porque el agua está contaminada a más no poder), el azul del cielo (a menos que se hayan vuelto a torcer las cosas y hayamos conseguido fastidiar la atmosfera lo suficiente para que se vuelva rojo), la luz del sol…

Es increíble lo pequeñas que son estas cosas, pero como nos hacen compañía siempre y, una vez te has recorrido el mundo de arriba abajo, izquierda a derecha, y de adentro a afuera; bueno, te hacen sentir en casa donde quiera que estés: sea en el Nilo durante una crecida con los antiguos egipcios o en la Antártida en una casa autosuficiente que se alimenta de la energía eólica y la mareomotriz. “No hay ningún sitio como el hogar” cobra un nuevo sentido cuando has emigrado de la Tierra a Alfa Centauri Cb56, como hizo nuestra amiga, de la cual, te diría el nombre, pero ha tenido tantos que no sé si respondería si quiera al primero que tuvo.

Lo que si puede ayudarte a reconocerla es, quizás, su voluntad inmutable de hacer el mundo un lugar mejor… o, al menos, no tener que emigrar nunca a Alfa Centauri Cb56. No soporta los viajes a la velocidad de la luz… ni las plantas carnívoras, tuvo una mala experiencia con una. Incluso ahora, tantos años después de hacer dejado atrás ese futuro, se mantiene alejada de las junglas y de la sección tropical de los invernaderos. A ser sinceros, me preocupa, su mirada es vieja, pero eso es de esperar, después de haber vivido tanto. No creo que sea correcto decir que es una niña, es mucho mayor que yo, probablemente quemara esta carta después de leerla, no vaya a ser que alguien se la tome en serio (no, no estoy loco y esto no es un relato de ficción) a parte de ti, querido lector imaginario; e intente perseguirla para conocer el secreto de la vida y juventud eternas. Secreto… ¡Maldición más bien! Ha cambiado el curso de la historia constantemente, todo para no volver nunca a Alfa Centauri Cb56, ha sido una icono de las energías renovables, ha destruido las notas de científicos que ahondaron demasiado en el Abismo y crearon recetas de para la destrucción peores que las bombas nucleares, ha matado y se ha manifestado pacíficamente, ha enseñado y creado mil formas de hacer que la carrera espacial sea más lenta.

Ha aprendido por medio de ensayo y error y ha sido tanto la mariposa que ha aleteado sus alas como el camaleón que se la ha comido antes de que lo haga. Ha hecho tantos viajes en el tiempo hacia delante y hacia atrás que tiene un libro para poder guiarse de dónde y cuándo está y ha estado, bueno, en realidad varios, pero no sé dónde los guarda. Y, otra cosa que tampoco sé, es cómo no ha perdido la cordura; aunque, quizás, lo haya hecho, tras perder a su madre o a su hija o a su mujer allá en aquella lejana primera vida. Quizás cuando su estirpe se extinguió y la tumba de su familia quedó enterrada para siempre en los anales de la historia, como tantas otras, y fuera de los registros o en escritos aún sin descubrir. No la entiendo, creo que nadie puede, sin importa si eres Freud o Kahneman, la lógica y ella no tienen nada que ver; es natural y al mismo tiempo no lo es. Por eso tal vez, y solo tal vez, es ella quien lleva el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.


End file.
